


Taste

by wetgukk



Category: GOT7
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetgukk/pseuds/wetgukk





	Taste

Mark didn’t know why he had a thing for nipples.

 

If he tried thinking back to maybe his childhood, he couldn’t pinpoint anything to make up an explanation as to why he loved nipples so much.

He didn’t care whose nipples they were; he loved them. Male or female, it never mattered.

 

If you’re involved with Mark Tuan (Sexually at the least), then be prepared for the twenty-four year old rapper to worship those things on your chest.

 

It was all so embarrassing before he had eyes for Jackson.

 

The boy not only had a gorgeous face and hard body, but his nipples were the prettiest of things on him. Before he and Jackson had become deeply acquainted with each other, Mark had to control himself whenever Jackson would take his shirt off, Which was OFTEN, so as not to pounce on the boy and ravish his chest. Sure, he had seen some sexy looking nipples in the past with his past girlfriends and boyfriends, but never had he felt so attracted to Jackson’s. He had never felt the so intense urge to play with them, to feel them in between his fingers and to wrap his lips around them and feel them harden on his tongue as he licked away.

Whenever Jackson would slip off his shirt, claiming that it was too hot, Mark would almost cry out from denying his urges. Still, he kept a straight facade and remained calm, trying not to look directly at the Chinese male’s chest.

 

 

It was not until one day though, that he found out that Jacksons most sensitive area was, indeed, his nipples. It started out as playful, not meant to turn sexual. Mark would slyly slap at the younger’s chest, right over his left nipple, as if annoyed with him. The quick contact left Mark wanting more, but what he failed to notice while wrapped in his own thoughts and desires was that Jackson would shiver slightly in pleasure. Jackson was sensitive, alright.

Soon enough, Marks slaps graduated to subtle touches, in which Jackson STILL didn’t resist. Whenever Jackson would remove his shirt, especially when they were both in their shared room, Mark would always reach out and touch his chest, letting the tips of his fingers graze over his nipples while still maintaining his calm facade. This time, he noticed how Jackson shuddered under his touch a bit, but he pretended to be oblivious to it.

 

“I don’t know how you keep your chest so toned with our busy ass schedule,” He would joke and pull his hand away. Jackson would just giggle and turn away, his cheeks turning a light shade of red as he felt arousal spike through his gut and dissipate through his body.

 

But as of now? It was much more than subtle and dismissive touches.

 

Their room was dark besides the flatscreen in their room, in which some American movie Mark had suggested they watch late-night was playing softly, as the rest of the members were fast asleep in their own rooms. They were lying on Marks bunk, with Mark against the wall, his arm propped up and his cheek resting against his palm, while Jackson had his back pressed to Marks chest. Jackson was so warm and comfortable against him, maybe a bit too warm, but Mark didn’t mind it. Besides, their room was warmer than everyone else’s. Jackson, on the other hand, was more sensitive to heat, and was sweating slightly.

 

“Mark, it’s hot,” He complained, shifting around a bit.

 

“Want me to turn on the fan?” Mark lifted his head up off of his hand but Jackson quickly shook his head.

 

“Don’t get up.” And with that, Jackson sat up and slipped off his shirt, letting it drift to the carpet before settling flat on his back, blowing air out of his mouth forcefully.

Mark swallowed thickly, his eyes zeroing in on Jacksons nipples. Jackson glanced up at him and Mark immediately averted his eyes, pretending to watch the movie.

Jackson brings his hand up and taps at Marks neck, gaining his attention.

 

“Hyung, give me a kiss,” The younger all but demands and Mark chuckles.

 

“Do I know you?” Mark says, smirking as his eyes focus back on the movie.

Jackson pouts before bringing his arms up to wrap around Marks neck, pulling him closer. 

 

“Aish! Jackson!” Mark complains and instinctively places his hands onto Jackson’s chest as he pushes him back down. He was slightly surprised when the younger have a small shudder under his hands until he realized his index finger was brushing against Jackson’s left nipple.

Jackson cleared his throat awkwardly upon seeing Mark’s face at his little reaction. He honestly couldn’t help the shivers that ran up and down his body whenever there was direct contact on his nipples. He couldn’t really explain why he was so sensitive there; he just was.

 

“Does it hurt when I touch you here?” Mark knew it was a ridiculous question to ask. Of COURSE it didn’t hurt; otherwise Jackson would have been exclaiming in pain, but he just wanted an excuse to ask why his nipples were sensitive to certain stimuli.

 

“No,” Jackson responded simply before turning his head to look at the TV, his face hidden from Mark’s sight.

 

“So why do you always react when I touch you here?” Mark let his fingers graze over Jackson’s chest, making sure they came in contact with his nipples and smiled when the younger stiffened.

 

“React? I don’t know what you mean,” Jackson felt his face go hot with embarrassment. He regretted asking his hyung for a kiss.

 

Mark just hummed before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss onto his soft skin. The urge to just ravish the younger’s nipples was strong, but he held out, not wanting to frighten Jackson.

 

“Hyung!” Jackson complained and tried to move away, but Mark just shifted his body until he was lying half-way onto Jackson, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“You wanted a kiss, did you not?” Mark murmured against his chest before placing little open-mouthed kisses on his skin.

 

“Yes, but-“ A choked gasp left Jackson’s lips when he felt something hot and wet slide over his nipple. He pushed his chest upwards at the inviting stimulus, goosebumps blooming on his skin.

Mark let his tongue press and slide over the younger’s nipple for a few moments before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it lightly, smirking as Jackson whimpered, before he pulled off.

 

“You were saying?” Mark chuckled, letting his breath tickle Jackson’s skin.

The younger just focused on Breathing before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“I wanted you to kiss-“ Mark leaned down and let his tongue flick over his nipple, interrupting his sentence YET AGAIN, and Jackson lifted his head to watch the elder’s tongue slide over his hardened bud. The mere sight of it had him moaning quietly as his dick hardened in his shorts, and quite rapidly at that. Slender fingers found their way onto his other nipple, toying with it before pinching it slightly. Mark flattened his tongue against Jackson’s sensitive bud, humming quietly at the slight saltiness from the younger’s sweat, before nipping at it gently.

A choked moan sounded in Jackson’s chest and, in his desperation, he arched his chest forward, letting his head fall back onto the mattress. He closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the sensations of Mark’s hot tongue on his skin, mewling quietly. The elder placed his lips around his hardened bud, sucking harshly, before pulling away with a wet and lewd noise. Jackson moaned a bit louder from the loss.

 

“Shush…you don’t want the other’s to wake up, do you?” Mark whispered, moving onto his other nipple. He couldn’t really be mad at Jackson; not when the younger rapper gave a cute whine in response. The sound make strong waves of arousal swirl in his groin, and almost instantly, his dick began to solidify. A few moments later and he already felt precum pooling onto the slit of his cock. It was amazing how much Jackson turned him on, and he wasn’t even touching him!

Most people, upon feeling sparks of arousal and lust in their system, would take action to find relief and pleasure, but Mark was such a selfless person he wouldn’t make any moves to get himself off. While reaching down lower between their bodies, instead of touching himself, his hand swiftly made its way into Jackson’s shorts and he took a hold of the younger’s erection through his briefs. His hand remained still on his cock while he was busy licking away at Jackson’s chest, nipping and kissing at the skin around his nipple before suctioning the pink bud into his mouth lightly, letting his saliva run onto it. He parted his lips and swirled his tongue around it, completely engrossed in tasting Jackson’s skin. Jackson found some strength to lift his head again and continue watching Mark mouth at his nipple. His heart thumped heavily as he watched saliva run out of Mark’s mouth and onto his nipple before the elder let his tongue swirl around it, almost sensually. To some, it may sound or seem gross, but to Jackson, it was the most sexy, sensual, and arousing thing he had ever seen. Add to the fact that Mark was so fucking gorgeous, and that he knew what he was doing. It only made Jackson more needy for his touch.

Mark pushed his hand that was inside of the younger’s shorts in deeper until he felt his balls against his palm. He gave them a soft squeeze before moving his hand back up until his hand was nearly out of his shorts, his fingers slowly caressing the tip through his boxers. He felt a bit of wetness around that area and smiled to himself, proud that he could make Jackson so horny and hard in such a short period of time. He grabbed onto the head of the Jackson’s cock and squeezed it, almost harshly, forcing more precum out of the slit, all the while making sure he took the chance to bite down-not too hard, not too softly- onto his nipple.

 

“M-Mark…” Jackson whined lowly and bucked his hips upwards.

 

Jackson’s head began to swirl as he felt waves of pleasure sail throughout his body, and he knew that if Mark kept it up with all of this teasing, he would cum. Soon.

 

“Hyung, T-touch me,” he whispered, swallowing down another weak moan as Mark’s fingers teased the head of his cock through his briefs. His dick pulsed and he gave a short groan.

Mark glanced up at Jackson, his brown eyes wide as his tongue continued to trace random patterns on his nipple. The corners of his lips twitched, a smile threatening to form on his face, as he slid his hand back down from the younger’s tip to his warm and soft balls, grasping them in his palm and keeping his strong hold on them. He lifted his head a bit so he could speak.

 

“But I am touching you. Is this not enough?” Mark murmured, feigning disappointment before moving his head back over to his right nipple, swirling and tonguing at it. He was honestly enjoying himself.

Jackson bit down onto his bottom lip, the urge to moan building in his chest. All he wanted was for Mark to put his hand in his briefs and jerk him off until he came all over his hand, but it seemed the eldest had no intention of doing just that. Jackson craved skin-on-skin contact, and the fact that Mark kept teasing him, rubbing his cock and balls through his briefs and slurping at his nipples, only made his frustration build up, along with arousal. He began panting, his climax almost rushing in on him completely. His hazy gaze landed back on his hyung, quick pants leaving his slightly parted lips, as he watched Mark flick his tongue almost expertly. The erotic visual, along with the intense pleasure that rolled through him when he felt Mark’s slender fingers dip under the waistband of his briefs and come in contact with his leaking slit, became too much. A gasp, quickly followed by a breathy whine, left his lips as hot liquid left his cock. Mark sat up upon feeling Jackson tremble, his fingers still inside of his briefs, and he watched as the boy unraveled. Hot spurts landed on his fingers and he hummed in satisfaction, his eyes never leaving Jackson’s face as he moaned and bit down on his trembling bottom lip. He wanted that angelic face contorted with pleasure burned into his minds’ eye for the rest of his life. He pulled his fingers away and immediately brought them to his mouth, sucking away at the cum that was on them, his gaze trailing down from Jackson’s cute face to his obvious erection straining, jumping, and twitching in his briefs.

He waited until Jackson’s pants and moans had quieted down to barely audible hums of pleasure from the aftershocks of his orgasm to speak.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go get some water and then jerk-off,” He told the younger bluntly and shifted to the edge of the bed before standing up.

 

“Mark-“ Jackson complained, reaching for him, but Mark just shrugged him off.

 

“Don’t worry about me, alright? Just clean yourself up. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to go to sleep with dried jizz,” Mark chuckled, leaning down and giving Jackson a peck on the forehead and then turning to leave.

 

“Can you at least help me clean-?”

 

“No!” Mark whispered loudly and disappeared out the door.

 

Jackson pouted and then looked down.

 

“That asshole, he knew this was my favorite pair of briefs!”


End file.
